11 AM
by JungYJ
Summary: YunJae Fanfiction, Mengapa harus ada angka itu pada benda penunjuk waktu?


**11 A.M**

Sepercik cahaya menyilaukan nan hangat menerobos melalui jendela yang tertutup gorden putih tipis. Cahaya yang begitu lembut dan indah serta begitu didambakan setiap insan di bumi. Sebuah cahaya hangat yang juga sangat dibenci oleh seorang lelaki yang masih bergelung selimut tebal yang menggelung tubuhnya. Membuat wajahnya yang tampan mengernyit karena terusik oleh cahanya menyilaukan itu.

Yunho –lelaki tampan itu membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya sesaat karena merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Pria tampan itu mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang yang ia gunakan untuk tidur. Matanya yang tajam melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya yang luas. Tepat pukul 11 pagi.

-Yunho's PoV-

Jam 11 pagi.

Mengapa harus ada angka itu pada benda penunjuk waktu? Tidak bisakah angka itu dihapus? Menghilangkan waktu di mana ia pergi meninggalkaku. Menghilangkan waktu di mana aku akan memulai hidup dalam kesendirian. Tanpanya –yang selalu menemaniku.

Jaejoongie...

Bisakah kau datang memelukku sekarang?

Memeluk tubuh tanpa jiwaku. Hanya sekali. Sekali saja kau memelukku. Kumohon.

"Yunho-ya...kau sudah bangun?" sapa seorang pria cantik yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di depanku dengan senyum lembutnya.

 **DEG**

Mata tajam yang menempel di kepalaku tak pernah lepas untuk melihat setiap pergerakan yang dibuat pria cantik itu. Jaejoongie? Benarkah itu dia? Belahan jiwaku?

Ia membuka almari untuk mengeluarkan kemeja, celana dan juga jas yang akan kugunakan untuk menghadiri hal-hal penting. Aku terus menatapnya yang selalu menampakkan senyum manis tanpa bicara apapun padanya. Benarkah itu dia?

"Jja, mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya, ia menghampiriku. Wajahnya sangat bercahaya, dan itu menambah kecantikan yang ia miliki.

Tanganku terangkat berniat menggapainya.

Tapi…

Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbalik dan mengalihkan pandanganmu. Kau tidak merindukanku? Apa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu?

Jajeoongie~ dia menghiraukanku dan malah beranjak menuju pintu kamar lalu membukanya… dan kemudian...ia pergi. Ia menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Jaejoongie..." panggilku. Namun, ia tak segera kembali. Ia tidak kembali untuk menemuiku.

Dengan cepat aku turun dari ranjang yang menjadi tempat kami memadu kasih. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dengan terseok-seok. Mengedarkan pandangan mataku ke seluruh penjuru rumah untuk menemukannya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggilku lagi lebih keras. Di mana dia? Di mana Jaejoong-ku? Di setiap langkahku aku sama sekali tak menemukannya. Aku sangat merindukanmu, BooJae~

"Jaejoongie..." panggilan lembut sarat akan kerinduan itu keluar dari bibirku saat aku melihatnya. Yeah...aku menemukannya. Ia sedang bergumul dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya.

Dengan langkah pelan dan mata yang fokus memperhatikannya, aku menghampirinya, menghampiri malaikatku.

"Jaejoong..." panggilku pelan. Air mataku terjatuh saat ia berbalik melihatku dan tersenyum padaku. Ia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang indah. Menatapku yang berjalan pelan dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahku karena terlalu merindukannya.

Meskipun perlahan, tapi aku mulai mendekatinya. Mulai akan dapat menggapainya….dan akan memintanya untuk memelukku.

"Jaejoong~ peluk aku, sekali saja."

Seperti sebelumnya. Ia masih tak menjawabku. Ia hanya diam dengan senyum menawan terpatri abadi di wajah cantiknya. Ia tak bereaksi apapun, sampai pada akhirnya aku berada tepat di hadapannya. Kembali kuangkat kedua tanganku berniat untuk menggapai tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Aku merindukanmu, Jaejoong.

Mataku membulat saat aku nyaris menyentuh wajah cantiknya.

Tidak.

Jangan lagi.

Jangan menghilang lagi, Jaejoong-ah~~Aku kesepian tanpamu. Tak ada yang menemani hari-hariku. Tak ada yang mengajakku berbincang. Tak ada yang menemani tidurku. Tak ada yang memberiku semangat.

Di mana kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana hingga kau tak mau kugapai?

Apa kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku selamanya?

Benarkah?

Kurasa itu benar~ Apa yang kulihat tentangmu selama ini, hanyalah bayangan semata. Aku seperti bermimpi setiap hari. Melihat senyummu hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang membuatku merasakan kesedian dalam diriku. Aku sendirian. Sendirian –tanpa siapapun yang menemaniku.

"Ap..ppa.."

 **DEG**

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat lembut mengalun di telingku.

Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk melihatnya.

 **Tes Tes Tes**

Setetes air mata mulai mengaliri di pipiku. Kembali air mata beserta isakan itu keluar dari bibirku.

Aku melupakannya. Melupakan malaikatku yang lain.

Segera aku menghampirinya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Memeluk malaikatku yang sempat kulupakan. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku..." hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihan hingga aku melupakanmu. Maafkan aku.

"Umm..ma.." gumamnya dalam pelukanku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada tubuh kecilnya kemudian menatap wajah manisnya. Dia malaikat keduaku yang sangat indah dan berharga.

"Yunjae ingin bertemu umma?" tanyaku pelan padanya. Ia menangguk lucu seraya menghapus sisa air mata di wajahku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh dan melihatnya.

Sekarang, aku berjanji padamu, Jajeoong. Aku akan selalu menyayangi buah hati kita. Menjaganya dengan penuh kasih untukmu.

Sebuah pusara yang tampak damai berada tepat di depanku. Di sana juga terdapat malaikat kecilku yang membersihkan tempat peristirahatan orang tercintanya. Ia mengusap rumput hijau yang tubuh di sana setelah selesai mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh bagaikan semak.

"Umma, Yunjae cudah belbicala cama Appa. Appa cangaaattt baik.." ucapnya seolah-olah orang yang telah melahirkannya itu berada di depannya.

Jadi, selama ini ia selalu menungguku untuk berbicara dengannya. Ia selalu melihatku?

Air mata kembali membasahi wajahku. Penyesalan karena telah mengabaikannya muncul ke permukaan. Aku segera memeluknya yang masih berjongkok berbicara di depan pusara ibu-nya. Kembali menagis dalam pelukannya. Mengungkapkan seberapa menyesalnya aku.

Jaejoongie...

Maafkan aku karena telah mengabaikannya.

Maafkan aku...

Mulai sekarang aku akan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatiku...

Aku berjanji...

Aku merasakan hawa hangat menyelimutiku yang sedang memeluk Yunjae. Rasanya seperti terdapat seseorang yang memelukku. Aku kembali melepaskan pelukanku dari Yunjae, dan seketika hawa normal kembali kurasakan.

"Jaejoongie..."

Jadi, Jaejoong yang memeluk kami?

Aku melihatnya.

Ya~ aku Jaejoong.

Ia tersenyum padaku, lalu melihat pada Yunjae. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium kening sang malaikat kecil kami. Perasaan hangat dalam hati bergelung menyelimutiku. Aku merasa bahagia melihatnya. Ini nyata, Jaejoong berada di depanku dan mencium Yunjae dengan sayang. Aku tahu setelah ini ia akan pergi. Aku segera memeluk kedua malaikatku dengan erat. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu saat Jaejoong tak menolakku. Ia tidak menghilang. Aku merasakan kedua malaikat itu dalam pelukanku.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

The End


End file.
